


Rebel Rebel

by yourstinkyfriend



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Frottage, Groping, Hanging Out, Homophobia, Implied Violence, Kissing, London, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, So much smiling, because i don't know how to write accents, but its just hyunjin, he wears leopard pattern in every scene btw, i had too much fun with the accents, like they all have shitty british accents, minho is my favourite character, set in the uk, sowwy, the 70s AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstinkyfriend/pseuds/yourstinkyfriend
Summary: Hello! I was swept away with this idea and what was supposed to be a casual 2k pwp oneshot turned into this plot filled monstrosity, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :DThere will be a second chapter coming later, but this one can be read alone as a oneshotA gentle reminder: I am neither British or old enough to have lived in the '70s as a teenager so this story is based off of my research alone. If you catch any mistakes/errors/etc, please let me know and I'll be sure to fix them! :3This fic has been wholeheartedly inspired by David Bowie's Rebel Rebel
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Rebel Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was swept away with this idea and what was supposed to be a casual 2k pwp oneshot turned into this plot filled monstrosity, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :D  
> There will be a second chapter coming later, but this one can be read alone as a oneshot
> 
> A gentle reminder: I am neither British or old enough to have lived in the '70s as a teenager so this story is based off of my research alone. If you catch any mistakes/errors/etc, please let me know and I'll be sure to fix them! :3
> 
> This fic has been wholeheartedly inspired by David Bowie's Rebel Rebel

The fork pushes through the steak with little resistance and hits the plate with a click. The knife drags across it back and forth until it scratches against the porcelain with a small squeak. Over and over, the steady sound of utensils fills the dense silence above the dinner table. It’s occasionally cut off by the slick pop of lips smacking or the thump of a glass being placed down. 

Hyunjin pokes at the dry potatoes on his plate, his meal half the size of the portion his father has already wolfed down and with none of the soggy carrots that his mother has. He sits with his back straight but shoulders slouched, just barely proper enough that his parents can’t nag about it. When he swallows a piece of a potato, the gulp of his throat covers the other noise briefly. His mother swipes thick, brown sauce onto her forkful of potato and the knife scrapes against the plate.

After swallowing, she clears her throat and Hyunjin looks up from the plate. She spares him a glance and a tight smile before gathering more food onto her fork. Her voice is a little dry from not speaking: “How was school today, dear?”

Hyunjin looks back down at the sad potatoes on his plate and breaks one of them with the side of his fork. He shrugs. “It was okay. Nothing happened.”

_A rough hand shoved Hyunjin against the doorway leading to the gents on the first floor. He winced but kept his mouth shut as the group of guys in the football team walked down the hallway. The one who had pushed him glared at him and spat out a slur that went ignored by the teacher standing nearby._

“I thought you had a test in history”, his father gruffs out. It’s the first thing he has said directly to Hyunjin today that isn’t a muttered hello.

“That was on Tuesday and it was just an essay assignment”, Hyunjin replies quieter this time. “Haven’t gotten it back yet.”

_The history teacher hadn’t done anything to hide her scowl as she gave Hyunjin his graded essay back, a near fail marked on top of the first page. He ducked his head and muttered out a thank you before rushing out of the classroom to avoid being followed by anyone._

Hyunjin breaks another piece of potato with his fork and moves it around a bit. His mother scoops up the last remains of sauce and mushy carrots, leaving her plate clean. His father huffs and wipes his greasy lips on a napkin. 

“Can I go? I have a lot of homework to do”, Hyunjin says. He has managed to eat three bites. 

His mother glances at his plate disapprovingly . His father doesn’t look his way and only orders a stern: “Help your mother with the dishes.”

Hyunjin nods and stands up, gathering his glass and plate with a crumbled napkin on it. He thanks his mother for the food with a half-hearted smile and goes to set the dishes into the sink without another word, tossing out the uneaten potato from his plate. By the time he leaves the kitchen, his father has moved to the living room across the hall and his mother is taking their dishes to the kitchen. 

Once Hyunjin is in his room, he can finally breathe freely. He closes the latch he has put on the door himself and has to push on the doorframe to actually get it shut - his father had torn it from the wall one night when he shoved the door open with the latch closed. His school bag sits abandoned next to his desk. After changing his scratchy school uniform into pajamas, Hyunjin falls onto the bed on his back. His gaze finds its way to the signed concert poster taped to his wall, Johnny Rotten’s and Paul Cook’s names inked onto the yellow paper. A smile tugs the corner of his mouth. 

The summer of ‘76 had been one of the best Hyunjin has ever had. He had tagged along when Minho and a couple of his friends went to the 100 Club for the concert. His parents had no trouble believing his excuse of a sleepover birthday of a schoolmate back then. Waking up the next morning on the sofa in Minho’s flat with a splitting headache was a little price to pay for the fun he had the previous night. 

The distant ring of the phone snakes into the back of Hyunjin’s subconscious. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. It’s been an exhausting day but he’s not ready to sleep yet. A tinge of disappointment sits in his stomach after yet another bad week.

“Jinnie, dear! Come to the phone!” His mother calls from downstairs. Hyunjin barely catches her voice because it’s barely louder than her usual speaking. With a sigh, he heaves himself up and drags himself down the stairs to the kitchen. 

“It’s a classmate of yours. Don’t stay on the line for too long, it’s getting late”, his mother says as he takes the handset from her.

He nods and waits until she has left the room to speak just in case, since there are no people from school who would want to call him: “Hello?”

“Mornin’ gorgeous!”

Hyunjin closes his eyes and bites back a smile. “It’s past seven.”

“Well, ‘s mornin’ for me, darlin’.”

Hyunjin glances at the doorway and hears his parents talking over the noise of the telly. “How’d you fool mum? She said you were a schoolmate.”

He has to ask since even his mostly deaf grandmother could tell that Minho’s raspy voice does not belong to an adolescent.

“Oh, easy.” Minho continues with the nasally tone one has when they pinch their nostrils shut and an accent mimicking his: “Hello, Mrs. Hwang. May I speak to Hyunjin? I need to ask him about our school project.”

Hyunjin chuckles. “You sound like you’re eleven.”

“Eh, eleven, seventeen, same t'ing.”

“Why’d you call?” Hyunjin turns to lean against the counter, keeping his voice low and eyes trained on the doorway.

“Wus gunna head out tonight, my mate's found a new club. I cloud slip ya in, if ya wan'.”

Hyunjin sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and chews on it. “When?”

“‘raund ten. I'll come pick ya up.”

Hyunjin’s parents voices are steady but he can hear the rise of argument in the tone of the conversation. He speaks within a mutter just in case even though he knows his parents are too busy to pay attention to him. 

“Okay. Sounds good. Come to the front and I’ll sneak out my window.”

“Wear sumtin’ sweet, darlin’. I’ll see ya soon!”

Hyunjin grins. “Yeah, see ya.”

The call ends with a click and Hyunjin puts the handset back into its place. He stomps his feet as he walks across the hall to the living room and his parents’ voices cut off. Sticking his head in, Hyunjin sees his mother knitting on the armchair and his father slouched on the couch with a beer in his hand.

“I’m pretty tired so I’ll go to bed soon. Good night”, he calls out. His mother lifts her head and wishes him a good night. His father doesn’t even look away from the telly.

Hyunjin locks his door with a tingle of excitement and nerves in his stomach. In the bottom drawer of his dresser, hidden behind jumpers and joggers, are the clothes his parents would toss in the bin the second they’d lay eyes on them. He takes out a pair of fishnets he stole from a Marks & Sparks some months back, now with a few intentional rips to them, and a red flannel skirt gifted by one of Minho’s friends after the Sex Pistols concert. 

He puts on one of the only records he owns - _Diamond Dogs,_ which he splurged on after finding it at a record shop - to cover any suspicious shuffling sounds. Keeping the volume low, just enough to be heard outside his door, Hyunjin sits onto his desk and digs out a worn-out pencil case stuffed into one of the drawers along with other random things. The case holds the little makeup he owns, including a kohl eyeliner and a coral lipstick he had taken from his mother’s vanity. She had asked after it but never found out where it disappeared to. Dark eyes and bright lips stare back at him from a little handheld mirror and he smiles before snapping it shut and stashing away the pencil case . 

Hyunjin glances at the alarm clock on his nightstand to find out it’s not even eight yet. He’s buzzing, stomach tight with excitement and nerves. Leaning back on the chair, Hyunjin looks out of the window. The curtains are drawn, revealing the dark sky and yellow streetlights. His neighbourhood is quiet even on a busy night and no one except a lonely dog walker struts down the street. Humming along to _Sweet Thing_ , Hyunjin shuts the ceiling light, only leaving the crappy table lamp on his desk, and takes out one of the library books he got last week. 

Concentrating on the words is hard and in between lines of fiction, Hyunjin’s mind travels back to the previous summer. He met Minho on accident, sitting on a curb in the middle of the night with nothing but the clothes on his back with him. Lost in the middle of London after hours of walking without a goal.

_“Arright there, lad?” Came a strange voice from behind him and Hyunjin’s head whipped back._

_A man with messy dark hair and a leopard patterned shirt thrown askew stood leaning against the doorframe to a cheap block of flats. His mouth was dark but Hyunjin couldn’t make out the colour in the night. It stained the white fag hanging between his lips._

_“Ya gon’ freeze out ‘ere”, the man muttered, drawing a lungful of smoke and letting it billow out of his mouth with the words._

_Hyunjin shrugged, not quite sure as to what to say. The man seemed friendly enough but his gut had been wrong before._

_“D’ya wanna come in?” The man tossed the brunt fag onto the ground and crossed his arms. It was cold out that night and Hyunjin’s legs had already gone numb. What else did he have to lose? His parents had abandoned him already and school was out for the summer. Nobody would miss him even if something happened._

_He stood up as the man pulled out his keys, their jingle mixing in with the noise of the city. Hyunjin followed as the man lead him up a flight of stairs and to the door of a flat, paint cracked and corners smudged with dirt. The flat wasn’t in any better condition, a small thing with one room and the toilet. It smelled odd, stuffy and a little bitter, but Hyunjin didn’t mind. The man kicked off his slippers and Hyunjin toed off his own shoes near the door._

_“Don’ got much, but it’s better than out there, eh?” The man said with half a grin directed at Hyunjin. He was pretty, a little worn down and messy, but pretty and Hyunjin felt a guilty tug in his gut._

_Waving a lazy hand towards the battered couch on one side of the flat, the man turned to the small kitchenette in the other corner. As Hyunjin sat down, wary and on the edge of the seat, the man put the kettle on the hob and took out two mugs and bags of tea._

_“Hope ya don’ mind, only got the cheap stuff”, the man said, in such a casual tone it was like they’d been friends for a while._

_“‘s alright”, Hyunjin muttered and rubbed his hands together. Heat was returning to his body and making his limbs tingle painfully. “Thanks.”_

_The man grinned and turned to stand with his back to the counter. His lips were dark red and the corners of his eyes dark, makeup smudged here and there. “No problem, mate. Woulda wanted the same if I wus in ya place. What’s ya name?”_

_“Hyunjin.”_

_The man hummed and nodded. “Is ya family from ove’seas?”_

_Hyunjin hesitated, wincing a little at the thought of his family. “My dad moved from Korea after the war.”_

_The man opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the kettle whistling. The sound was sharp and piercing and Hyunjin turned his gaze to his broken socks. Some clinking of mugs followed the abrupt stop of the whistle and soon footsteps approached him. When Hyunjin raised his head, a steaming cup of tea was being held out to him._

_“Thank you…” He took the cup in both hands, letting out a sigh when the warmth spread into his palms._

_“Minho”, the man said as he took a seat next to Hyunjin. They weren’t close enough to touch but the couch was small._

_Hyunjin’s eyebrows rose. “Are you from Korea?”_

_Minho hummed again. His voice was a little rough as he spoke but when he hummed it was smooth. His laugh was a raspy bark. “Adopted when I wus a wee lil lad. ‘Em bastards named me John, but I switched when I moved out.”_

_Hyunjin smiled. The tea was bitter and too hot but he still took tentative sips._

_“So, why’d I find ya sittin’ out there on ya own? No offence, but ya got a young face”, Minho said and Hyunjin felt his eyes on him._

_“Got kicked out”, Hyunjin replied with a sad shrug. He didn’t want to bear his heart to a complete stranger but there was no one left in the world for him to talk to. His friends had stopped talking to him when everything went down and now he had lost his family too._

_“Ah, sucks balls, don’ it? Well, ya welcome to stay for the night, if ya want. Don’ got anything worth stealin in ‘ere, so don’ go lookin’,” Minho said and when Hyunjin looked at him, there was a small smile on his face._

_“I can’t pay you”, Hyunjin said. He didn’t know what to think about the offer, but he supposed anywhere else than the cold night was a better place to be._

_“I eint lookin’ for anythin’. Us family disgraces gotta stick together, eh?”_

  
  


Hyunjin waits until he hears the door to his parents’ bedroom close to get dressed. It’s almost ten and Minho would be here any minute now. Pulling on the stockings and the skirt, he digs a black shirt and leather jacket from a pile of clothes in the corner of his room. He has left his hair open, black strands brushing his shoulders. Glancing out of the window every other second, Hyunjin waits until car headlights stop on the street in front of the house. 

With a grin stretching his cheeks, Hyunjin turns the music off and cracks open the window. He shuts the light and waits for another moment, listening to any sounds from within the house. Nothing but the gentle whoosh of the wind fills the silence. Pushing the window open fully, Hyunjin climbs over his desk, shoes in hand, and carefully lowers himself onto the roof above the porch. The roof is cold under his feet and he has to curl his toes to escape it as much as he can. He leaves the window cracked just in case and carefully slides down to the edge of the roof. The drop is a mere few meters and Hyunjin tosses his shoes into the small patch of grass in front of the house before hopping down. He remembers to bend his knees and almost keeps his balance as he hits the ground. The grass is wet as he grabs his shoes and runs down to the street where Minho is waiting for him, car still running and the headlights brightening up the wall of the next house on the line. 

“‘ello, darlin’! Ready to go?” Minho greets him before Hyunjin has even closed the passenger side door behind himself.

“Hi, yeah, of course”, Hyunjin replies, a little breathless and jittery. It’s been a while since he has gone out with Minho.

Minho chuckles and turns the car away from the houses, driving down the road faster than he should. “Excited? Figured ya would like this one, new ‘n all, Bin’s got his knickers in a twist ‘baut us goin’.”

Hyunjin has met plenty of Minho’s friends before, and Minho has a _lot_ of friends, but he hasn’t met this ‘Bin’ before. He had partially hoped that it would’ve been one of the girls he’d met last summer, since they had hit it off so well. 

Minho parks the car on the side of the street and turns the engine off. “‘S just ‘raund the corner.”

They get out and Hyunjin glances around before stepping from the cover of the car and following Minho. The street is busy but no one gives them another look as they slip into an alley. Hyunjin figures he passes as a girl from further away since it’s so dark and he keeps his head down just in case. They get in through a door in the middle of the alley with a few people loitering around, all dressed for the occasion and who cast them a few curious looks. Minho holds the door open for Hyunjin and they move from the chilly night and into the blasting heat of the club. 

It’s too loud to talk so Minho grabs his hand to pull him through the crowd. Hyunjin’s heart is pounding against his ribs as they blend into the mass of people. The club isn’t too large and they reach the end with the bar quickly. The lights flicker and flash to the music. The air is heavy with smoke and the smell of mixed colognes and perfumes.

“What d’ya want? My treat”, Minho asks, head tilted close to Hyunjin’s to be heard.

“Whatever you’re getting is fine.” Hyunjin doesn’t even want to look at the intimidating wall of liquor behind the bar, all too unsure and inexperienced when it came to drinks.

“Arright, go find us a table. Sumtin’ quieter”, Minho says before letting go of Hyunjin’s hand and sending him on his way with a friendly pat on his behind. Hyunjin shoots him a grin and heads towards the tables gathered on one side of the club. The dance floor covers most of the space and the music is still deafening but Hyunjin manages to find a corner booth with relative privacy. 

From his seat he has a good view of the people dancing. The patronage is mostly male and Hyunjin doesn’t bother to hide his interested gaze that sweeps the crowd. A blond twink wraps his arms around the guy he’s dancing with and Hyunjin watches with a simmer in his blood as their lips meet, bodies sliding against one another in a desperate rut. He tears his gaze away, a little too hot and bothered. Hyunjin’s tongue darts out just enough to wet his bottom lip before he sucks it between his teeth. Since last year he has seen plenty of clubs and houses but the buzz of people still gets his heart racing. Eyes skidding around, Hyunjin counts haphazard seconds until Minho would come find him. His gaze glues onto sweaty bodies and flashing lights and sticky hands until the thud of glasses being placed onto the table snaps him out of it.

“‘Ere ya go, gotcha sumtin’ sweet”, Minho says as he takes a seat next to Hyunjin, leaving the other two chairs empty. He has slid a glass with red liquid and a straw in front of Hyunjin and he takes a sip, trusting Minho’s drink knowledge. It’s certainly sweet and Hyunjin makes out a tinge of rum and something that hits his tongue like a spike. Minho’s own glass has clear liquid in it and a slice of lime on the rim. 

“How’s life been for ya?” Minho asks, voice a little above the noise of the club. He takes a sip of his drink and inhales sharply after swallowing.

Hyunjin shrugs, eyes on the crowd and one hand swirling the straw in the drink. “Nothin’ new. Got jumped behind an offie by a couple prats from school. Had a black eye for a week.”

Minho shakes his head and Hyunjin can see him glance his way before following his unfocused stare at the crowd. “Bloody arseholes… Did ya at least get one in?”

“Split his lip”, Hyunjin replies and a grin spreads onto his face as he looks back at Minho. “And spat in his face, got him proper spooked that he’d catch the queer.”

Whenever Minho laughs because of him, Hyunjin lets the warmth of pride fill his chest. He wants to impress Minho, to make him proud and prove his worth. To show that he’s not that lonely, scared kid sitting on the curb and following strangers without a sense of self worth. 

“It’d surprise ya, kid, how many of ‘em twats are shirt-lifters ‘emselves. He’ll blame ya now if he suddenly wants it up ‘is arse”, Minho says and his voice is still jingling with light laughter.

Hyunjin shrugs again, the movement lighter and easier than before. “I carry a switch with me. If he tries anythin’ I’ll take care of it.”

Minho hums. Now his gaze is moving around the club with determination, trying to find someone. “If ya need help hidin’ the body, just gimme a call.”

“Will do.”

“The wanker said he’d be ‘ere by now.” Minho leans back in his chair, drink on the table and arms crossed. He blows a stray strand of hair out of his face. Hyunjin reaches for his own hair subconsciously, making sure it’s messy just the right way, ends brushing on his shoulders. It could be longer, if not for his army veteran of a father, who thinks the only acceptable hairstyle for a man is a buzzcut.

“How’s the business?” Hyunjin asks between longish sips of his drink.

“‘S arright, could be better. Gotta keep my regulars happy since I ain't pullin’ new ones”, Minho says somewhat distractedly until he finds what he’s looking for in the crowd and jumps up from his seat, forcing Hyunjin to hold onto his drink to keep it from toppling over. “Oi! Bin, over ‘ere!”

The chair creaks as Minho falls back onto it and Hyunjin steals a taste from Minho’s glass, cringing at the bitterness of it. He puts the drink down when Bin drags back the chair next to Minho’s, directly opposite to Hyunjin, and flops on it. 

Black hair, dark eyes and a wicked half smile on his lips make Hyunjin’s interest peak, but what makes his stomach flutter with warmth is the tight black shirt that strains against Bin’s body and shows off his muscular shoulders when he shrugs off his jacket. 

“Sorry ‘m late”, Bin says and Hyunjin has to read some of it from his lips because of the loud music. Not that Hyunjin minds having a reason to stare at Bin’s mouth. The words are mostly directed at Minho and Bin tosses a white pack and a grey zippo onto the table. 

Minho grabs them and the fag hangs from his lips by the time he speaks again: “Bin, ‘eres my mate, Hyunjin.”

Bin’s attention turns to Hyunjin, who holds his eye bravely even though his cheeks burn. The smile cocks up a little more and Bin is the first to break the three second long staring contest in favour of running his gaze over what he can see of Hyunjin from behind the table.

“Good to meet ya. ‘m Changbin, but feel free to call me whatever ya want”, Changbin says and when his eyes meet Hyunjin’s again he winks. 

The corner of Hyunjin’s mouth quirks up and he lets his own gaze fall while Changbin lights his own fag. His bicep flexes with the movement and Hyunjin wonders if Changbin could pin him down easily. Probably wouldn’t even break a sweat if Hyunjin tried to struggle. A shiver rakes through Hyunjin, climbing up his spine and making his fingers quiver. 

“How long ya gonna stay?” Minho asks and smoke slips out of his mouth with the words to join the persistent cloud, he then turns to Hyunjin and speaks to him: “Bin’s got ‘imself a band. Tours and errythin’, hasn’t been home for months.”

Hyunjin nods, casting curious eyes at Changbin, who returns his gaze before it flickers to Minho.

“‘Til Tuesday, got shows in Sheffield and Manchester next week. We’re playin’ in Harlow tomorrow night”, Changbin answers. “You’re comin’?”

Minho chuckles. “‘Course, if ya let me backstage.”

“Stop tryin’ to pull our singer ‘nd I might”, Changbin retorts but he’s smiling. He looks at Hyunjin and licks his lips between taking a drag and speaking: “How ‘bout ya, love?”

Hyunjin’s head is a little fuzzy from the alcohol - the glass is almost empty by now - and the way Changbin looks at him makes his skin tingle and breathing quicken. He hopes he doesn’t look like an overexcited kid when he smiles and leans his elbow onto the table in an attempt to appear casual. “I’ll see if I can make it.”

Changbin bites his bottom lip and Hyunjin’s eyes drop to it before climbing back up. It’s been a while since he has gone out, even longer since he has pulled anyone, and Hyunjin could use a little fun to take off the edge. The way Changbin looks at him is blatantly obvious and Hyunjin relishes in it. 

“‘M gonna go get a drink”, Changbin says, removing his dark stare from Hyunjin. He gets up and Hyunjin follows his back with his eyes. Wide shoulders under the far too tight shirt and leather pants that leave nothing to the imagination. 

“If he gets too pushy, jus’ tell ‘im to piss off”, Minho says and Hyunjin looks at him for the first time since Changbin sat down. He’s glancing at something or someone in the dancing crowd but Hyunjin can’t pinpoint what even as he follows Minho’s gaze.

“He’s a fine lad, though. Fancies ya, I reckon”, Minho speaks but his tone is distant, eyes still on the crowd. Hyunjin turns his own to the bar and to Changbin’s body as he leans against the counter. 

“Think so?” Hyunjin asks even though he knows well enough himself. It’s always better to get reassurance from a third party, even when said third party is Minho. 

Minho hums and nods before downing the rest of his drink. His head snaps back from the crowd to Hyunjin, who returns his gaze. “Do ya mind if I go?”

Hyunjin raises a brow and bites back an amused smile. “What’s in it for me?”

Minho cackles a rough laugh and drops the faintly smoking butt of the fag into the ashtray sitting in the middle of the table. He stands and leans close to Hyunjin with one hand on the back of his chair and the other on the edge of the table. “I’ll drop a good word in for ya.”

Minho nods towards the bar and Hyunjin sees Changbin already walking towards them. Pretending to heave a sigh, Hyunjin relents. “Alright, fine. Go on then.”

“Stay safe, darlin’”, Minho says with a grin and drops an obnoxious kiss on the top of Hyunjin’s head as he straightens. He walks away, first to Changbin and says something that makes Changbin grin and roll his eyes, and then to the crowd where he disappears into the mess of bodies. 

Changbin arrives at the table a moment later, setting one glass in front of Hyunjin and keeping another in his hand as he takes Minho’s old seat.

“Tryin’ to get me hammered?” Hyunjin asks but he’s smiling. 

Changbin shakes his head, takes a sip of his drink and responds: “It’s just water.”

Now that he’s sitting closer, Hyunjin doesn’t need to stare at Changbin’s mouth to understand the words, but he does so anyways. Changbin has such a pretty mouth, a captivating grin and kissable lips.

“Shame. ‘M easy after a couple”, Hyunjin says with yet another exaggerated sigh. He lifts his eyes to Changbin’s as he brings the straw of the red drink to his lips and sucks. Changbin follows the curve of his lips around the straw and the bob of his throat as he swallows.

When Hyunjin puts the glass down, the alcohol buzzing in his veins and brain, Changbin has leaned even closer. So close in fact, that Hyunjin would only need to tilt his head forward to touch him.

“Maybe I like the challenge”, Changbin says, voice quieter and deeper than before. His eyes shift between Hyunjin’s eyes and lips.

A heavy moment passes and Hyunjin’s mouth is far too dry for his liking. Changbin has long lashes and a few faint scars, it’s clear from this close up. Hyunjin almost gives in to temptation when a familiar beat begins to play.

“Oh fuck yes”, he exclaims and maybe he’s a little tipsy from the drink and the way Changbin looks at him, “love this song. Come on, dance with me.”

Hyunjin doesn’t give Changbin a chance to answer and grabs his hand, dragging him past the tables and to the mass of bodies shifting together like a giant organ. When he turns, Changbin lifts his head slowly and Hyunjin can feel his body burn under Changbin’s hungry gaze. 

_You’ve got your mother in a whirl_

_She’s not sure if you’re a boy or a girl_

_Hey babe, your hair’s alright_

_Hey babe, let’s go out tonight_

Hyunjin slings his arms around Changbin’s neck, pulling him close. Hands slip onto his hips and creep higher, one staying on Hyunjin’s waist as the other goes to his lower back. They move to the beat, along with the rest of the crowd, bodies as one. Changbin is warm and solid against him.

_Rebel rebel, you’ve torn your dress_

_Rebel rebel, your face is a mess_

_Rebel rebel, how could they know?_

_Hot tramp, I love you so!_

Hyunjin’s far too warm and Changbin’s hands travel. They slide under Hyunjin’s jacket and back down, under his shirt to his stomach and back down to his hips and thighs. Hyunjin has his head tucked in the side of Changbin’s neck, lips parted and ghosting over the skin. He can feel Changbin’s grip tighten when he lays a kiss. Changbin tastes like heat and Hyunjin trails his mouth up to Changbin’s ear. He’s half straining against his pants and Changbin knows it too when he pulls Hyunjin flush against himself. An appreciative sound, mixed into a moan, comes out of Hyunjin’s mouth and hits the shell of Changbin’s ear with a hot breath.

_You’re a juvenile success_

_Because your face is a mess_

_So how could they know?_

_I said, how could they know?_

Changbin’s shoulder is firm under Hyunjin’s palm as he slides his hand over it, up Changbin’s neck and to his jaw. Hyunjin leans back just enough to turn Changbin’s head and meet his lips halfway. 

_So what you wanna know_

_Calamity’s child, chi-chi, chi-chi_

_Where’d you wanna go?_

_What can I do for you? Looks like you’ve been there too_

_‘Cause you’ve torn your dress_

Hyunjin’s heart is beating in his throat and his hips cant up. It’s desperate and needy, but comes with a matching response from Changbin. Fingertips slide up Hyunjin’s thigh and slip under the skirt, the touch brave yet gentle. He had been correct in his assumptions that Changbin’s lips are perfectly kissable, pressing against his confidently and parting under his tongue. 

_And your face is a mess_

_Ooh, your face is a mess_

_Ooh, ooh, so how could they know?_

_Eh, eh, how could they know?_

A hand taps Hyunjin’s shoulder and he breaks the kiss, head snapping back and body frozen. He relaxes when he sees it’s only Minho. His clothes are a little messy and his lipstick is halfway gone but there’s a smug grin on his face.

“D’ya need a ride home?” He shouts over the music. 

Hyunjin’s gaze follows Minho’s arm that’s stretched behind him and to his fingers, laced with a stranger standing right behind him. 

“I’ll take him”, Changbin responds before Hyunjin can.

“Cheers, mate.” Minho’s grin stretches further and he gives Hyunjin a quick, oddly angled and one armed hug. He speaks quieter into his ear: “Call me if ya need anythin’, darlin.”

Minho lets go and steps away, waving dramatically as he drags the stranger away. “Have fun, ya bloody poofs!” 

Changbin laughs and Hyunjin feels his chest rumble with it. He turns back and even though the song has changed, Changbin’s arms are still wrapped around his waist and he looks at Hyunjin with desire. Hyunjin runs his fingers through the hair at the nape of Changbin’s neck. He misses the way Changbin tastes, like alcohol and smoke and something warm, so he leans in again. 

The song pumps along to the beat of his heart, a deep thrumming bass that shakes him to the core. Hyunjin slides his hands over Changbin’s torso, tugging at his shirt when Changbin’s tongue swipes over his lip. A moan breaks the kiss but Hyunjin can’t tell who let it out, hips pressed together and lips brushing. Pleasure sparks under his skin like electricity until he’s wound tight, aching, needing. 

“Please, I- fuck-” Hyunjin groans. “More.”

Changbin leaves his lips with one last kiss. “Come on.”

Hyunjin shivers when he’s torn away from the crowd, the shifting organ of heat and mulled pleasure, but the hand around his wrist is sturdy. He wonders if Changbin can feel the way his heart is beating against every vein in his body. They pass their table and Changbin grabs his leather jacket. Behind the sets of seating is a small hallway without a light. Changbin glances back and pushes open one of the doors there. Cold night air hits Hyunjin as he’s pulled out of the club and into an alley. The music is muffled and cuts off entirely when the door closes behind them. 

The bitter tinge of rubbish from the bins mixes into the muddy scent of the river but Changbin smells like smoke and sweat and leather and Hyunjin can’t get enough. He pushes Changbin against the wall and silences his groan with his lips, nails clawing down Changbin’s front until he reaches the top of his trousers. There is nothing around but the steady noise of the city and solid brick walls that shield them from the world, but not from the wind. It’s dark but all Hyunjin needs is to feel Changbin.

“Wan’ me to suck you off?” Hyunjin’s voice drops low, words slurring together. His hands are already working, palm pushing against Changbin’s hard-on, fingers popping open the button.

“Yeah, shit, show me what ya got, baby”, Changbin mutters into the kiss that’s more just tongue and teeth than lips. His voice is breathy and if Hyunjin isn’t imagining things, a tad bit shaky with nerves. The thought of getting Changbin flustered is thrilling.

Hyunjin dips his head and drags his mouth down Changbin’s jaw, biting down on his neck to hear Changbin gasp. Hands travel over his shoulders and up to his hair. Hyunjin licks Changbin’s jugular as he slips a hand into his pants, grasping his dick, and moans when Changbin tugs at his hair. 

The alley is so quiet compared to the club and Hyunjin sobers up a little, no longer lost in the thick haze. He can hear Changbin panting, his raspy breaths getting caught in his throat and coming out of his mouth as rough groans. Would Changbin sound the same as he came? Hyunjin is near giddy with desire, wanting more and more and more. 

Glancing down at their feet, Hyunjin licks his lips. The stockings are no match to the hard ground and he doesn’t fancy getting his knees cut up by glass or rocks or whatever else he can’t see. Changbin seems to have read his thoughts and he folds his jacket before dropping it onto the ground.

“Don’t want ya hurtin’, yeah?” Changbin mutters and the way his voice rumbles, low and raspy, makes Hyunjin purr with pleasure. 

“Yeah”, he breathes out and doesn’t hesitate to drop down. Changbin’s hand threads into his hair again as Hyunjin pulls his trousers and pants down enough to pull his cock out. It’s been a while since he has done this, but Hyunjin takes to it like riding a bike, a little fumbly in the beginning and quick to catch up to what he knows. Spitting into his palm, he wraps his hand around Changbin’s dick again and strokes him slowly, thumb running up the underside and pulling back the foreskin and lolling his tongue out. 

It’s a little bitter and the musky smell mixed with faint sweat tickles Hyunjin’s nose. Nothing can be as bad as what happened one night last summer though. Even the memory makes Hyunjin want to gag, and he ignores the flavour to focus on the breathy moans Changbin is letting out. His fingers are running through Hyunjin’s hair, not quite sure where to grab yet and Hyunjin decides to change that. He needs something solid, something to ground himself with, and Changbin tugging at his hair as he sucks his brains out through his cock seems like a fine choice. Hyunjin takes a breath, hand stilling at the base to hold the foreskin back and leans in, taking Changbin’s cock into his mouth halfway. He runs his tongue over the tip and bobs his head, saliva sticking when he pulls his away.

Changbin isn’t holding back on the sounds but he’s hesitant to hold Hyunjin’s hair. Glancing up is sort of useless in the dark but Hyunjin does it anyway and sees Changbin’s pleasure twisted features blurred by the night. Pretty, Hyunjin thinks, and ducks back down. His hand is busy, spreading spit and pre-cum over Changbin’s cock. His own arousal is aching, straining in his pants, and Hyunjin slides his hand under the skirt to palm himself. He digs the tip of his tongue around the edge of the foreskin and over the slit.

“Oh, fuck, please”, Changbin groans. His fingers flex and tighten in Hyunjin’s hair, pulling a loud moan from him. The reaction spurs him on and Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut as Changbin continues to pull on his hair and he keeps humming around Changbin’s cock. 

Changbin’s voice becomes a grey hum in Hyunjin’s ears as he moves his head, sinking deeper and deeper slowly until the tip is brushing against the back of his throat. It’s an odd sensation and Hyunjin isn’t sure if he can ever really get used to it, the taste and pressure overwhelming even though he doesn’t have much of a gag reflex. He doesn’t last for long like that and pulls away fast, opting to sucking and running his tongue over whatever is in his mouth. 

Changbin pulls on his hair harder and if Hyunjin wasn’t such a slut for the stinging pain, he would’ve pulled away. Changbin gasps and moans, his legs shaking and spasming. Pressing his hand against his own cock harder, Hyunjin’s eyes fall shut from pleasure and he hums. The way Changbin chokes on his own voice, moans pitching and fingers flexing against Hyunjin’s palm, only serves the heat boiling in Hyunjin’s veins. He quickens his pace, bobs his head fast and steady, hand working around the base, and sucking every now and then. 

When Changbin comes, it’s with a guttural groan that peaks into a high whine. He folds forwards, hands clutching Hyunjin’s hair hard as he shoots his load into Hyunjin’s mouth. It’s gross and sticky on the inside of his cheeks and Hyunjin gathers it onto his tongue before spitting the cum onto the ground. Some stick to his teeth but he tries to ignore it. He aims away from the folded jacket under his knees but it’s too dark to tell if he missed or not. 

“Christ- Knew ya got a pretty mouth, but- Fuck”, Changbin mutters, breathy and slurred. His fingers have relaxed. They run through Hyunjin’s hair once before falling lazily to his crotch. The sound of shuffling and the drag of the zipper fill the moment of silence. “Come up ‘ere.”

“Cheers”, Hyunjin replies, pride swelling in his chest. He removes his hand from his cock and blindly grabs Changbin’s. He’s pulled up with surprising strength and Hyunjin yelps, one boot landing on the jacket while the other stays next to the leather. 

A low chuckle guides him in the direction of Changbin’s lips and they meet with slight sloppiness. Hyunjin closes his eyes, melting against Changbin’s lips as his hand slides up the solid chest and onto Changbin’s shoulder. Christ, what wouldn’t Hyunjin give to bite into those shoulders, maybe claw them up a little while he’s at it. He sighs when he feels Changbin’s fingers trace up his thigh, sliding under the skirt and grabbing his arse. 

Hyunjin moans into the kiss, bucking forward to drag his groin against Changbin’s hip. He’s aching and the pressure is dizzying. Changbin’s grabbing him hard now, both hands hiking up the skirt but his palms not letting cold air touch Hyunjin. It has Hyunjin’s mind spiralling and his lips letting whines slip past, arms sliding to wrap tight around Changbin’s neck as he grinds against him. Heart beating against his bones and heat flushing his skin in the darkness, Hyunjin forgets about the world as the pleasure zeroes into the rough fabric rubbing on his crotch, pushing him over the edge.

His orgasm flashes through his body like a midsummer heatwave, hips slowing down and legs quivering. Hyunjin’s arms tighten around Changbin but only for a moment and then he remembers that in order to kiss, you have to move your mouth. It’s fuzzy and warm and lovely, until Hyunjin comes down from his high and the freezing wind hits him harder than before and makes him shiver. Changbin is still hot against him but it can only do so much when his legs are covered by nothing but ripped fishnet.

“I’m cold”, Hyunjin whispers, voice hoarse in his throat. It turns into a light laugh. “Sorry. That was nice.”

He feels Changbin smile against his lips before leaning away. His hands fall from Hyunjin’s arse and the skirt flops back where it belongs. Fingers glide down Hyunjin’s arm and wrap around his wrist.

“Let’s get somethin’ to warm ya up then”, Changbin says, equally as quiet despite there being no need. Hyunjin bites his lower lip and follows when Changbin leads him back to the door, but not before grabbing his jacket from the ground. It’s probably covered in dust and scratches but Changbin doesn’t seem to mind. 

Back inside the bar, Hyunjin excuses himself to the gents while Changbin goes to order for them. The loo smells like old piss and bitter puke but Hyunjin simply breathes through his mouth as he cleans himself up and checks his reflection. His lipstick has smudged, coming off most of the way and the darkness around his eyes has become messier. He contemplates running his hand through his hair but ends up deciding that the I-just-blew-someone-in-the-alley look works with his outfit well enough. 

Hyunjin doesn’t know what time it is when he steps back into the lounge but he locates Changbin quickly and they spend however long it takes for them to finish their drinks simply chatting about. Hyunjin’s just strong enough to get him giggly and warmed up like Changbin promised. When Hyunjin stretches his arms above his head with a slight yawn, he catches Changbin eyeing his midsection where the shirt has ridden up. 

“It’s gettin’ late”, he says. “I should head home.”

Changbin nods and downs the last of his drink. He seems a lot more stable than Hyunjin feels, especially when he shrugs on his jacket and holds out a hand for Hyunjin to take and doesn’t stumble on his feet like Hyunjin does. He lets himself be dragged out of the club and keeps his head down even though the moon is still heavy in the sky. They don’t go far and Changbin stops next to a parked motorcycle. 

Hyunjin doesn’t know anything about vehicles, so the model goes above his head, but he can tell that yup, that’s certainly a motorcycle. He accepts the helmet Changbin offers him and holds onto his hand once again when it’s his turn to sit down onto the bike, behind Changbin and with his arms around his waist. 

They go fast through the darkness and Hyunjin feels the skirt flap with the wind but for once he doesn’t bother covering his face. Nobody can see so well as to recognize him right now. The chilly air is lovely, sobering and fresh on his skin. He directs Changbin to the right address without a hitch, having done it a few times in a half-conscious state thanks to Minho’s inability to remember routes. 

The bike stops and the rumble of the engine comes to a still. Hyunjin lets himself be helped down, still a little wobbly on his feet. When he hands the helmet back to Changbin, his heart is once again thrumming everywhere from his gut to the tips of his fingers. Nerves flutter under his stomach but he’s grinning. He’s grinning and Changbin pulls him down by the collar of his jacket for a long kiss before they part ways.

“Hope ya can make it tomorrow”, Changbin says and it’s the last thing Hyunjin hears before he watches the bike speed away down the street. 

The alcohol is still warming his belly and his veins are buzzing but Hyunjin is so unbearably content. He kicks his shoes off outside, still smiling like stupid, and cracks the door open as slowly as he can to keep it from creaking. His boots hang from his hand and he steps into the dark house, ready to sneak upstairs and into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to see you could make it all the way down here! :D  
> I have a sort of a sequel planned for this fic focusing on another ship but still in the same universe but it might take a while to get it together, sorry!
> 
> P.S props to you if you caught the reference to 'All the young dudes' by Mott The Hoople ;)


End file.
